


Fight Dirty, Love Sweetly

by cr3stfallen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yuri is NB thanks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr3stfallen/pseuds/cr3stfallen
Summary: Yuri takes a gamble to help the Professor take her mind off the stress above ground and ends up getting in over his head.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88





	1. Teeth

Byleth knew not what drove her down there; change of pace, a need to keep up the strong front she always held, the desperation of trying to look composed for her students at the very least, a break from the looming pressure on the horizon in every face at the monastery,  _ a hope to see a certain someone.. _ . When asked though, her given excuse would be "their booze is good", but that booze was doing little good being slowly watered down by her silent tears in a dark corner of the Abyss tavern. It had been quite some time since she had ventured down here, but the cool air on her unarmored skin and tepid liquor at least did some measure of good to soothe her soul’s woes. 

War was coming and she could do nothing to stop it. The remaining two classes left behind after the bizarre declaration from their former trusted classmate were a frazzled mess, bonding together in an attempt to keep what little sanity they could in preparation to protect what had become her home over the last year. The instructors attempted to figure out game plans with church figures but found all their estimates came up short. Things were looking bleak. 

_ So Sothis forgive me for crying one night to myself… _

Eventually, her weary head rested next to the half downed glass she was nursing, the cold of the glass against her skin grounding her while she silently cried a while longer. Tomorrow she could pick herself up and keep going. Today was for her. Slumped over the half-destroyed table in the empty tavern, luckily the only company was the gentle tinkling of dishes being moved across the room by a bored bartender and the far off cries of some fight down in the market. At least that was until a familiar voice echoed through the mostly empty room. 

"Professor… well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." The gentle clacking of Yuri's heels across the broken cobblestone came towards her but she didn't budge. "Not having very a good day, eh?" 

She shook her head no against her folded arms, holding the glass tighter reflexively.

"My bad…  _ year. _ Mind if I join you?" 

More than anything, she wished her father were here right now to have the drink with her, but he would suffice just fine. His presence had always soothed her somehow. She didn’t wish to question why at the moment. 

"Sure. I cannot guarantee I will be good company." She mumbled unconvincingly, lifting her head to have another sip and holding the cold glass to her temple. A chuckle from the man as he quietly settled in the chair next to her. 

"I  _ can _ guarantee you will be less obnoxious than Balthus at any rate. So tell me, what drives you to the dark Abyss now? After all this time I had thought you were avoiding me…" A coy tone played across his lips, trying to lighten the mood a bit. A few beats later, though, that was rescinded with a sigh when she failed to respond how he hoped. 

“Eugh, sorry. We’ve all got a lot going on, I know.” He paused, shifting a bit and tapping his fingers on the table. “Something tells me you’d do well to come back to my room and relax somewhere more private. I promise you can tell me whatever you like if it’ll make you feel better.” 

Her face fell. 

“I wasn’t avoiding you…” 

“Is that a yes? It’s not often I give away favors for free, not even to cute girls.” 

She tried not to blush at his usual empty flattery, feeling guilty for the offer as she hid from eye contact to stare at the table, absently tracing the etched artwork from drunken fools over the years. 

"Look… I'm fine Yuri." 

He leaned in at that invading her space to force her gaze up. 

"You know it's rude to lie, Professor. Please." Yuri rose at that, holding his hand out for her. “I have my own stash as well anyway. I don’t mind, really. I’m sure you will feel better in a more secluded place.” Taking it gingerly, Byleth conceded and hoisted herself up, only barely feeling the effects of her drink so far before dropping his hold to walk with him while he filled the air on the way down further into the depths. 

She was secretly glad for the company despite being unable to show it at the moment; always hoping for more with him knowing that he was far beyond her reach in many ways. Their positions, his responsibilities to the people of Abyss, her responsibilities to her class, his cool air, and experience. All she had to offer was some expert swordplay. She was still unsure what drove her to him, but she was glad he had extended the invitation even if it was difficult for her to show appreciation. Despite spending many battles now together as he joined their class more often for missions, she still felt they were worlds apart even when lives were on the line. He cut her negative self-talk short in his own animated, nonchalant way. 

“Well since you so kindly asked, sure I can help whenever their army returns. I just need some thanks in return, alright? It’s not like I have anywhere else to go, and besides. The people here need me, classes or not. We’ll manage, either way. It… is a lot to prepare for though. I get why you’re having such a difficult time. Anyone would, in your position.” He kept walking, turning towards her as she walked somberly with her arms crossed in front of her half-empty glass. 

“I just previously perceived you as so… what’s the word? Unfazed? Perhaps whatever happened with your hair affected more than you anticipated…” Trailing off, shaking his head as he rounded the corner to his room and ushered her in quietly. 

“You mean it? F-fighting with us, I mean..." 

Yuri stopped after letting her through to stare intently as he locked the door behind them.

"I hold no allegiance to the church, but that does not mean I don't care for those affected by Edelgard's actions.  _ For you. _ " 

She wavered slightly, feeling even more guilty for his kindness. Why was she so overcome with emotion lately? This couldn’t all be  _ just _ from losing her father at this rate. His words hit deep, instilling some strength in her soul she didn't know was missing before. Byleth's hand reached for his sleeve as she momentarily closed her eyes, breathing deep and committing his promise to heart before he shifted her free of the moment.

"Regardless... That is a discussion for later." 

He walked away from her hold a beat later to sit in his swivel chair and fish a flask from the desk in front of him before relocking the drawer, reclining with his legs crossed. Motioning for her to join him in relaxing as he slipped the key back in his pockets, he picked up on her apprehension in Byleth slowly shuffling across the room unsure where she should settle. Rolling his shoulders, he unclipped his cape and gently placed it over the back of his chair as he reached down by his desk to gently comb his hair with his back turned. 

“Anywhere you like, sweetheart.” 

There it was again, his playful flirting that got under her skin. Sweet nothings that drew her closer despite how much of a lie she knew they were. Desperate for anything, she clung to it anyway, boldly moving over to delicately sit on the edge of his soft bottom bunk, downing more of her drink with urgency now. Being this sober was too much at the moment. He watched her in the mirror's reflection as she did so, catching her staring at him for half a second. 

“Well now, what’s say we play a little game to help ease your mind off more serious matters?” 

In all honesty, he desperately hoped to learn more about her, but knew to start with silly antics would perhaps soften her sorrow just a touch as well. 

“What game?” 

She broke her gaze from intently watching his hands over his hair, surveying his quarters intently as he spoke. A rather large room dimly lit with candles. Despite the mild amounts of disrepair, not dusty or dirty. Balthus’ desk, littered with empty booze cans and scattered gambling chips, some spilling onto the floor. Yuri’s desk, a tidy mess of oils, moisturizers, makeup, and the fancy gold mirror propped up at an angle. More empty booze bottles strewn about, his nicely made bed a contrast to the other haphazard sheets on all sides. 

“Never have I ever. Easy enough, right?” 

Byleth nodded, she was familiar. Taking turns with questions, a drink for every thing you had not done or was not true. She wasted no time getting down to it, taking initiative as he finished whatever he was fixing and turning back towards her. 

“Alright. So… my first question.” A pause. “Never have I had a close brush with death.” 

Yuri glanced at her for a baited second before sighing and screwing the top off his flask and taking a bitter sip, clearing his throat before glaring at her expectantly. 

“Cheap, AND untrue.  _ Drink.” _

Byleth rolled her eyes, taking another sip before he continued. 

“Never have I ever known my father.” 

She shook her head again, annoyed at the easy picks but not too upset considering she didn’t wish to be sober at the moment before she drank a second time. 

“Never have I ever…..” Another pause, while she picked a good question. “Kissed anyone.” 

Surprise painted his features at both the choice of question and truth behind it, taking a large swig and keeping direct eye contact. 

“Not once?”

Byleth waved him off, averting her gaze. “Look, you know the rules. No questions asked.” 

He shook his head, blinking fast. 

“Never have I ever fished.” 

The woman was getting slowly annoyed at his non-telling answers, trying to pick stuff he would falter at as she settled for completely downing her drink. Head thrown back as she straight shotted the last third of it, she figured she had fished enough for twenty men in her short life already. Coughing on the bite, she thrust her cup out towards him for more. Yuri got up, moving his chair closer before pouring her a generous amount. 

“Be careful with that.” 

“Mind your business pretty boy, I’m no lightweight. Never have I ever sung in front of others.” 

Yuri crossed his arms, swallowing hard and not drinking despite it being a lie. He wasn’t ready for that discussion yet. After an awkward pause, she gave up with a shrug and leaned back into his mattress and waited for his choice when he didn’t respond. 

“Never have I ever broken a bone.” She groaned, taking a far heavier swig than necessary before answering him for no apparent reason. 

“I fell out of a tree as a kid. Still can’t fly without screaming.” He chuckled at that, imaging how cute she would be scared of that. Slight guilt though as he saw a small tomboy with teal locks crying in pain. Yuri had always been a sucker for cute kids...

“Never… have I ever… been handcuffed. Or thrown in custody.” 

Yuri raised an eyebrow, slowly feeling the heaviness of his alcohol settle in as he slowly drank once. Then twice. She was tempted to ask why, but felt she was pushing her luck as is. Playing dirty, he picked an obvious bitter loss for her with a wink.

“Never have I ever been tricked by an ally.” 

She glared at him, holding back the bite of booze to down four heavy gulps before he could stop her. 

“That's-” his jaw dropped as he watched her, stunned she could handle it at all. “Alright then. Your funeral.” 

“What? Like I haven’t gotten into way worse situations before with my father?” 

Yuri chuckled at that, curious as to what those would be. He very quickly noticed how relaxed he was around her. At first, thinking it was something situational but here it was again. What was it that made him want to let his perfectly crafted guard down only for her? She was so open, so unguarded. Her blank stare, so kind. No judgement. Perhaps that was it? It slightly unnerved him, for all the care he put into protecting himself, he couldn't fathom why she acted as if she had nothing to hide. 

"Why are you letting me toy with you?" 

Byleth giggled, hands flying to her hot cheeks. 

"I was hoping you would call me adorable again…" 

He rolled his eyes, sure she was playing him right back and growing annoyed. 

"Okay you adorable little  _ jerk,  _ now tell me your game. Why are you  _ really  _ down here." 

She smiled broadly, not a hint of deception in those deep jade eyes as she fondly stared back at him. 

"Do I need another reason than spending time with my  _ favorite _ student? I dunno. I like being around you."

_ "Favorite? _ Why is that?" 

Byleth shook her head, giggling again like an idiotic school girl but for some reason he couldn't find it in himself to be upset, joining her in laughing before she continued.

"No. You tell me why you wanted me down here first." 

_ He didn't know. _ A blush found it's way across his face as he averted his eyes from her unnerving gaze; dissecting him for the answer. Or was she checking him out instead? He wouldn't be… opposed to that, but didn't wish to push his luck without knowing more, no matter how tempting.

"Maybe I just wanted to be nice for once." 

"You've been nice to me a  _ lot _ though… you aren't this nice to everyone. I’m not stupid!!!" 

She seemed very proud of that. Had he really acted that different with her?

"Oh really now…" 

Byleth nodded happily, falling back on the bed with a laugh. 

"Hapi ratted you out… telling everyone the new  _ Professor _ was  _ sooooo cute…. _ like I wouldn't hear it…. just like that too!!! She exaggerated it!" 

An unbridled laugh barked from her at recreating that, Hapi's grossed out sneer still stuck in her head at his apparent bad taste. The devious mockingbird, however, felt it was high time he put her on the spot some more with the liquid luck working its magic. He had enough of her prying, despite that slip being his own fault. Leaning forward, soft bangs fell over his face as he rested his chin in his palm. The intrigue only heightened, feeling a high rush through him at taking such a bold risk as this. Slowly, intently, he continued. Whether ill-fated or magical, he risked his devilishly good luck on a selfish hope as he kept his intense lavender gaze locked on her. 

“Never have I ever.  _ Fantasized. About. A student of mine.” _

Byleth jumped up at that, horror in her face giving her away immediately. Yep. That was it. She  _ really _ had zero sense of self-preservation it seemed.

"Wh-what do you mean by that???" she tried playing dumb, absolutely too drunk for her usual stone face when dealing with situations beyond her range of expertise. Outside of battle, she truly was hopeless.

He just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“NO! I’m not answering!! Thas not fair... You’ve never  _ had  _ students!! Only if y’answer the opposite!” 

“How do  _ you  _ know that I’ve never mentored anyone,  _ Professor?”  _

It was a bluff of course, but did he really wish to go that far? He had only wanted to embarrass her, after all, but now found himself greedily pushing for more after she dropped awkward hint after hint.  _ Tease. _ He had been playing dirty, but it was hard to not feel guilty for doing so with her quickly crumbling before him like this, obviously feeling the effects of his high proof alcohol. It wasn’t like she had put up much fight. She glared at him while he shrugged his arms wide before crossing them and leaning back as relaxed as ever. Even drunk, Yuri felt himself second-guessing his movements. It nearly made him jealous watching her just…  _ do… things… _ with no reservation. He shut her down a second time without budging.

“I have to save some mystique for later, no?” 

Clearly overacting at his sassy pushback for dramatic effect, she pouted and grabbed his pillow to whine a pathetic muffled plea into it. Her face buried in the pillowcase as she inhaled the soothing lavender smell he carried everywhere, if he wouldn’t open up to her at least she could hold that in her memory. From her perspective, the young man seemed intent on embarrassing her, after all his promises of helping her relax doing little but to rile her up. At the very least, she was more expressive and less guarded now. A good sign, even if she resented him for the  _ extremely _ personal probing, dragging secrets out of her she wasn't even aware were possible. 

"So what if I have! Is that a crime Yuri??" 

Yuri seemed to put to words things she hadn't even considered before. Without even trying, knowing just what she needed to hear to figure it out on her own and not make her freak out. She did tend to shut down when she was unsure of things. Just… wait it out. Think it over until the problem fixed itself.  _ Especially  _ with matters of the heart. But that… didn't always work out well, as she was currently finding out. His triumphant smirk told on him just as much as her embarrassed squealing.

"I don't know  _ Professor… is it?" _

“I can’t  _ beleiiivee youuuuuuuu….  _ Why are you being mean to me!!!! I knew coming here was a mistake…” 

Yuri sighed, trying to pass back the drink for half a minute until she finally pulled her face free from the pillow. No matter how adorable, her drunken antics did  _ far _ more than simply amuse him. Over the past few months, she had grown so much more expressive, which only served to make his gentle obsession all the stronger as she opened up. Snatching it roughly from him, she threw her head back trying to hide her embarrassment with more drink. She hadn’t even told him who it was she thought of, but he selfishly hoped on a dream that her fantasies involved a mysterious beautiful purple-haired former house leader... There had to be a reason she decided to tell him he was her favorite, right?

“Why… why  _ did  _ you come down with me then?”

Byleth paused, all of the sudden painfully aware of the state she was in; mouth stuck to the neck of the flask that moments ago was on his own, laying drunk on his bed like a damn fool. And she had done most of the talking, despite the few telling glances and words she had worked out of him.

“I… I’m curious bout you.” 

Yuri smirked, reaching for his booze again. 

“Curious, eh?” A pause for another sip. “Likewise.”

“Wha- is that supposed to mean! I’ve been sitting here talkin’ more than you the whol- time Yuri-kins.. ‘S’not fair...” 

“Yuri- _ kins? _ ” A snort-laugh escaped him, stopping himself before he choked at the  _ adorable _ soft Jade-mopped girl completely relaxed, jaw dropping at the gall of him to laugh at her as she sat up. Byleth hardly ever bestowed pet names on others,  _ he should know what an honor it is _ . 

“ _ What???  _ You better start talking  _ SIR  _ or I’m gonna leave frustrated and not satisfied inna  _ least!”  _

“Well then, oh cute mess. What answer from your Yuri-kins would  _ satisfy you?”  _

She bit her tongue, smiling and giggling as she rolled around on his sheets. It was so painfully hard to stop himself from hoping for more when she was like this, till she covered her pink cheeks and spoke again. Feeling herself heat up, and even more bold than usual, something new sparked in her. Byleth sat up, not bothering to fix her messy hair as her head spinning was enough to deal with along with other bodily issues. Fascination with the purple-locked trickster was very quickly turning a great deal more... selfish than some errant thoughts of how nice he looked under that uniform.  _ Something to satisfy her… just a taste. _

“N-no… you’ll… laugh at me.” 

Yuri breathed hard, trying to steady himself despite being slightly buzzed as well. This hot mess  _ had  _ to know despite her mental state how this would look. Despite everything, he ignored every one of his tightly guarded emotional protections and pressed the issue. Something about her just begged him to take a chance. Maybe he was misreading things. Maybe not. But he knew he couldn't live with himself if he didn't take this shot in the dark. Her bold open nature was intoxicating, in many ways. Able to just live how she wished without thought or worry. Who even knew if they would both make it out of this alive at the end of the month, anyway. 

The cards  _ were  _ stacked in his favor right now, after all. A safe bet to make. He wasn't one to turn down a challenge he knew he could win, after all. Scooting his chair closer across the stone floor till he was barely a breath away from her own face as he leaned forward, meeting her open, trusting warm gaze with his own before he swallowed hard and continued. 

“I promise I won’t. I’ll tell you anything you ask.” 

Byleth sat up, glaring at the ground half debating if she should leave, inebriated and embarrassed. Stubbornly avoiding his gaze, she sat in silence trying to decide before his gentle manicured fingers lifted her chin and waited for her to speak. Truthfully, she was on the verge of tears, but she was also sick to her stomach with anxiety as Yuri could surely feel her gently shaking. How could she put to words that which she didn't fully know yet? They sat like that in silence for a good minute, unwavering till she inhaled and slowly continued in a barely perceptible whisper. 

“H-have you… thought about me like _that_ too?” 

He didn’t hesitate, staring intently as he gently ran his thumb over her tiny plump lips.

“Yes. A lot.” 

Byleth cut him off before he could even finish to awkwardly crash their lips together, the unspeakable ache in her chest driving her forward. Yuri's surprise was choked in his throat in an undignified squeak, having to hold and grab her so they both wouldn't fall backward out of his chair from the force as his eyes were blown wide open. Gasping for air, he held her steady before she could go for more.

_ "H-holy shit…" _

Byleth paused, unsteady as she sat on his lap and shakily covered her mouth as she turned her head. He had not expected her to actually act on anything, but he refused to complain when the goddess literally dropped it in his lap.

"F-fuck I-I'm… Sorry. I shouldn't have-" 

"No.  _ Please _ . Do it again." 

Yuri grabbed her face, turning it towards him and kissed her back this time, more gentle and purposeful. Slowly, she found herself more sure, melting into him as she desperately grabbed at his jacket so she wouldn't lose herself in the buzz and high of excitement. Their lips slotted together, her rash decision proving an excellent gamble as she whined into the touch. If her heart had a beat, it would be pounding wildly. But as things were, her racing pulse just made her shaky despite the boldness of alcohol driving her to act on her impulses.

Desperately holding him, she threw her arms around his shoulders while he tried to shift her weight and stabilize the two of them. She greedily continued to devour him, moaning into his mouth shocked at the sounds coming from her. Byleth felt the rush hit her, sure this was scratching that itch in her soul as she pulled more from him. Still awkward as she tried new things, she could hardly help herself from wanting more now that she had gone this far. Pushing her lips apart, he opened himself as well to grab at her tongue with his own. Clearly more skilled, but just as eager, he tried to guide her into better spots while she worked him over. The curiosity slowly grew, she loved the sensation, the gentle taste of him even with the alcohol between the two lingering quickly behind as she paused to catch her breath.

"Never been kissed, eh? You're not half bad." 

Byleth covered her face, falling into his shoulder in embarrassment.

"C.." she started with a hiccup, still hiding her face in his chest as she slumped over unsteadily. 

"Go on." He waited, rubbing his hands up her sides as he tried to steady his breathing.

"Can you. _Teach me._ " 

Yuri leaned in to whisper in her ear, soaking in the gentle scent of her fluffy green hair as he ran a hand through it, surprisingly shaky despite himself.

“Teach you _what,_ Professor?”

She pulled back to give him the most pathetic look, and he could tell it was taking a lot for her to even bring herself to talk as much as she was.

“I… I  _ want _ you.”

Her completely bold-faced honesty was both refreshing and frightening. He blinked slow, swallowing hard as he pulled back. Yuri steadied his breath, absolutely blown back by her words.

“What? You want  _ more _ ?”

He was definitely risking it; she was far further gone than he. But something inside his selfish heart didn't want to let her go when she was so desperate, so willing. If this went south, at the very least he was used to being hated. Was it worth his reckless need to push the issue and satisfy himself? So long had he desired this, knowing she could have just about anyone she wished and also knowing she never seemed to express much interest in pulls of the flesh until this very moment. It felt like a once in a lifetime opportunity, sure to fizzle out and disappear entirely if he said no. The tenuous nature of their situation only made him need it more.

"Are you sure?" 

Byleth responded by whining and kissing him sloppily again, not letting go as she sat firmly in his lap and definitely pushing her luck even more. But he had to hear it before he ruined her, heart pounding in his chest. 

"B-Byleth?" 

She finally responded.

"Pleaaaasssseee….. I  _ promise _ I'll behave… _ please touch me... _ " 

He bit down on his lip as she ground down onto his growing problem, throwing his head back as the last strings of his resolve snapped with her soft body pressed up against his chest… Did he deserve a taste of what was too good for a rascal like him? As she grabbed and kissed him again, it seemed he had already been given that much, deserving or not. 

_ It's not like she didn't have her own sins to bear.  _

Yuri gave up, finally done pretending like he wasn’t as desperate as she, as his hand in her hair grabbed her and pulled her back for another deep kiss, his other hand grabbing roughly at her thick ass. Just as soft and muscular as he had dreamed, for all his bold staring during missions… he never anticipated her coming on to him.  _ Especially not like this. _ His hand snaked up under her shirt, delicately running over her soft skin as she shivered at the touch, so glad for a release of the growing tension. Fingering over her soft mounds, he groped her gently to gauge her reaction. She hummed softly, breaking apart from the kiss to arch into his touch for more. 

Still cautious, Yuri waited for her to realize she was making a mistake getting with someone like him. But that moment never came. She grabbed his hand and pushed harder at her breast, grinding down on him sending sparks flying through his core. She raised her hands to remove her collar, the action lifting her boobs along with it until she had swiftly cast that aside before ripping her tight top off as well with a bounce. 

“It’s… too hot…” 

Yuri chuckled, leaning forward as she held onto him before he sank his teeth into the tense  muscle at the nape of her neck. That elicited a pleased gasp from her, gripping around his neck as her head lolled to the side. Everything was too heavy right now, her arms, her head, her thoughts. At the very least, she knew whatever they were doing was just what she had been craving deep down. Her hands quickly tried to work off his top, finding herself shaky and unable to focus her eyes on the task at hand before he stopped to help her, undoing just the front so she could run her hands against his undershirt. 

“Yuriii… touch meee… you said you would teach me.” 

“I  _ am _ touching you… unless you mean this?” his hand left her bare breast, running down the front of her torso stopping just short of the waistband of her shorts. His manhood jumped at that, feeling guilty even suggesting more before her mouth parted, sighing. 

“You’ll have to move for that. This angle doesn’t leave much room.” 

Byleth nodded eagerly, jumping on his bed quickly and dragging him down, her large boobs bouncing so  _ perfectly _ as she did so. He stopped to shrug his jacket off before joining her again, kissing her before pulling her onto his lap with her back to his hammering chest. She spread her legs, begging for it. Slowly he inched up her leg, far too slow for her tastes; his touch tingling as she focused her limited drunk brain on his actions. He was sure she could tell just how badly the floral printed tights she wore drove him mad as his length twitched against her ass so close to him. Yuri took his sweet time to savor the sensation across his fingertips. Making his way up to her core over her shorts, he gently rubbed between her puffy folds, able to feel how soaking wet she was even through two or three layers. Just pressing gently, testing her reactions once more. Why was he so hesitant, as desperate as they both were? 

She slumped over, ripping her shorts and tights off with a huff. Absolutely no hesitation, she knew she wanted this  _ badly _ by now and he realized he could tease her to even greater effect. 

“Alright, I get it. You want me to touch you… _ here?” _

  
Slipping a skilled finger in her dripping pussy finally, he nibbled at her earlobe with a low rumble through his chest. Byleth whined even more at that, grinding into his palm as his other hand groped desperately at her chest again. He couldn't keep his hands off her for long, now that he had been given the go ahead to do so. He yanked at her hardened nipple just enough to make her yelp before easing off to put pressure down on it instead. Chest gently heaving with her heavy breathing as he slipped a second finger inside, pressing gently on the upper wall. 

“More…” 

At that, he bit down on her neck again, a third finger for the greedy lady, trying to drag out the sensation as long as possible. Her core was hot, feeling her pulse echoing in her core and ears alike before she giggled like a madwoman, absolutely satisfied with the current situation. Slowly, methodically he pumped his digits into her willing flesh, thumbing over her clit with his soft thumb pad as he went. She tensed around that, gripping his thighs and moaning desperately as she felt pressure building already. 

“ _ Sothis _ , are you close already?” He tried to hold back his chuckle, absolutely flattered as he continued in earnest. Feeling her edging closer already as he pushed further in, Yuri spread his fingers and coaxed up where she responded most while he continued to kiss her shoulders. 

“Just relax…” 

And that was enough for her to reach her peak, his honeyed voice soothing her free of that fear as she let go of the tension in her chest, head rush hitting her even harder with the alcohol, grabbing desperately at him as she shut her legs tight, but he kept a good hold on her while she rode it out around his fingers. 

“HHAAAAaaaaaa fffffuucckkk…..” she whined, relaxing already as her voice degraded into a soft giggle. 

“ _ Good girl... _ ” 

She wanted  _ more _ of that, feeling that flutter in her chest rise again as he whispered into her skin.

“Am I…”

Her voice so sweet, so eager as she begged for his validation. Yuri bit on her earlobe again, hypersensitive now that she was fully into it, shifting her legs back and forth and breathing through the high as she relaxed back into his chest. 

_ “ _ Well, that remains to be seen _ …” _

Byleth turned to him, completely naked finally as she sat back and tried pulling him towards her. Yuri sucked his fingers clean, the musk overwhelming his senses even more. Not yet satisfied. She wanted  _ everything. _ Absolutely sure now that it wasn’t just a passing feeling, she knew nobody else would be what she needed. He was overdressed for that, though. She didn’t hesitate before grabbing at his belt to fix that problem, a surprised eyebrow quirk on his face giving him away. 

“I want to  _ feel _ you…”

“Alright, alright. Patience.”

But she didn’t want to wait. She wanted him  _ now,  _ before her rational anxious brain could catch up and stop her. Her hands made quick work of his belt before he stopped her to throw his clothes off with a soft laugh. 

“You really  _ are _ desperate aren’t you?” 

She pouted, biting her lip and nodding her head, feeling slightly ashamed of her desperate magnetism to him. 

“Sorry... I’m so… um.”

“Don’t blame me if it’s not what you expected.” 

Honest for once, his guilt rushed to the surface. He absolutely knew where this was going, and could easily stop her at any point, saving her special first time for someone who would appreciate all of her. Yuri was a selfish man but not cruel, yet in the end, he couldn't say no to her even if her wishes weren't entirely rational given the stress both were under. That wasn’t exactly his body or his decision to make for her after all.

She frowned. “You sound like you don’t want it...” 

“Just the whole… alcohol business. I don’t want you waking up to resent me.” 

He cleared his throat, scratching his head while she sat there, unsteady and completely adorable. The gentle slope under her bust heaving with each breath, her delicate wrists, soft waist, drastic hip curve to the bend of her leg just above the fluffy green hair he had just been exploring a minute earlier… he was pulled from his admiration when she spoke once more. 

“No. I think I wanted this sober a-and was just too much of a coward to try.” 

His gaze fell before relenting and removing the last of his clothes, swallowing hard as he sat there while she waited. It wasn’t that being naked was too much for him confidence-wise, it just seemed like too much  _ emotionally.  _ Maybe she would be okay with just his pants, for now, keeping his shirt on as he pulled his pants and underwear down, dick pulling free with a slap against his stomach. Sitting back against the wall on his bed, Yuri cleared his throat and blinked fast at finally bearing himself like this.

She looked absolutely ravenous as her jaw dropped, and he nearly crumpled under her heady gaze. Her tiny hands reached out to trace his form, committing it to memory with a reverence he couldn't understand after so many years of being seen as a means to an end only.

“Gods… you’re… _ gorgeous…”  _

And that's when he realized it. He spent all this time trying to figure out if she truly just wanted sex, unsure why he couldn't understand her hidden agenda but now it clicked. She didn't have one. Of course, Yuri had been intimate with all sorts of partners before, but they were soulless exchanges in the end. His body for money, each other's rage for release, using each other while sealing your heart away, seeking orgasm and nothing more. But this was  _ different. _ Byleth really did just want him for  _ him _ . And that scared him.

The flush of arousal and alcohol mixed together, filling the air with expectation before she quickly climbed onto his lap, straddling him with a shaky grip as she ran her hands over his lithe form up to his collarbones, gently trailing across them before holding his shoulder. He glanced up at her, still stupid and eager enough to want it as well despite his anxieties, letting her have her way for now. Byleth seemed just fine without much help, rubbing her slick across his length without pulling up enough to take him in. She went back to kissing him deeply once again, absolutely addicted to the feeling as she yanked at his hair. He groaned at the pressure on his scalp, a jolt of pleasure running to his dick as his eyes rolled back in his head. She broke the kiss with a thick trail of spit between them to sweetly ask for more. 

"Can I?" 

"Up to you, sweetheart." 

He would give her anything she asked at that moment if she asked. Anything except the one thing she wanted most. He wasn't going to take this from her, but if she gave it who was he to deny that? Unsteady and nervous, she lifted herself up before lining him up and slowly sinking down onto his length with a moan. He gripped her hips, shutting his eyes with an exhale. It had been quite some time since he laid with a woman, and he had missed the sensation around him. Her heat was almost unbearable as she just sat there, trying to relax to the almost uncomfortably wide stretch around his length. She was still  _ ridiculously _ wet even after already cumming once. Byleth's iron grip on his shoulders didn't let up for a few seconds, long enough that his painted eyelids fluttered open to check on her.

"Are, are you alright…?" 

She nodded, slowly massaging him with her hands as their foreheads bonked together, barely moving before she continued kissing him with a low whine. He tried to push her up by the hips again, unsure if she still needed guidance. Byleth whined louder, not protesting his lead to slowly sink down again with a moan. 

"Y….mmm. yes. It's weird." 

"Weird? How so?" He let go of her, barely grazing her ribs as she stared at him, trying to find her words with a bright red flush across her pale cheeks. 

"B...bigger than I thought." she wanted to say it almost hurt her but knew he would stop if she did so, trying to relax as she lifted herself once more, grinding down and grazing her clit against him. Confused, as he had always thought of himself as average, from all the dicks he had seen over the years at least… but it’s not like she would know. Sensing her hesitation, Yuri's patience gave out as he took over, thrusting up into her gently to not go crazy with the pent up friction she caused. 

"You wanna be a  _ good girl _ for me, right?" He knew this was probably too much, but she responded  _ so so nicely _ last time he used that on her that he hoped it would work a second time. Maybe that would get her to loosen up again. She wasn't an innocent child, he couldn't keep treating her as a blameless angel being tainted by his dirty hands. 

She chose this too.

Driven by curiosity, desperation, loneliness, she knew not why. But she needed his hands on her. The intensity with which she bore her soul in every soft whine, tore right down to his core. He didn't deserve this softness. If he gave in to it, he knew he couldn't recover. So he shut down, back to his safe space where all that mattered was getting off and not connecting. 

"Please… I'll do anything… Yuriii…." she sang so sweetly for him, holding tight and feeling the thrum of need run even hotter after her first orgasm that now she was going mad unsure of how to proceed. He thrust up into her heat harder now, eyes glazed over as he held her in place. 

"Admit to me you just came down here because you knew I would sleep with you." she swallowed hard, breathing loud now as she felt unsure where the act ended and his real feelings began.

"Y-yes I've been naughty…" Trying to give him what he wanted, overwhelmed at the mixture of pain and pleasure before she had her head yanked backward so he could bite roughly at her neck, making sure to leave marks in places she couldn't cover.  If she wanted to lay with a bastard he would make sure everyone knew, but she was too excited to stop him or even realize that was his intent, just moaning loudly for him before she leaned down and ran her fingers gently through his hair. 

"Am I doing good?"

_ Too good. _

Her gentle face was too much to bear as she gazed at him, so expectant and trusting. He couldn't take it any longer, throwing her off his lap and yanking her up on all fours from behind as he straddled her, not quite giving her what she wanted just yet while he teased his hot length along her ass. Taking a second to toss his shirt, he leaned in over her to whisper in her ear. 

"You’ll have to prove that... wanna take it like the _dirty whore_ you are then?" 

Byleth just whined, wiggling her butt and grabbing the sheets. 

" _Please… I need moreeee…_ Don't stop now I just got into it…"

Since she asked so nicely, he obliged, steadily guiding himself into her slit until he was seated fully for the first time inside her, groaning at the contact and folding over her for a few seconds to ground himself. He absolutely wasn't coming before she was begging for it a second time. She moaned pathetically, absolutely delirious with the alcohol and buzz of sex sticking to them both. 

"Are you gonna behave for me, dirty bird?" 

Byleth nodded her head silently before he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked it back roughly with a sickly sweet tone. 

"Answer me…" 

"Y-yes sir… teach me…" 

Her compliance set his dick on fire as he began to thrust into her, slow and hard to drag as much sound out as he could from her while she writhed underneath him, his hand keeping a steady pressure across her scalp as she whined for more, fists gripping his sheets. 

This was much easier to deal with. Depraved, lustful, not gentle, and she seemed to be into it as well, thank Sothis. Every time their hips met, a tiny yelp with each slap against her fat ass drove him wild before he slowly picked up his pace, dropping her hair to reach around and grope her roughly and whisper in her ear. 

"That's my girl, look at you taking my cock _so well._ Fast learner." 

She was so overwhelmed with it that all she could respond with was mumbling, but she hoped it would suffice, eyes forced shut hard as his words ran down her spine. 

"Mm….mm.. _ more _ …" 

Byleth was so so delectably adorable, absolutely desperate for more of him than he could offer as his heart beat wildly in his chest, trying to give her what he could as he continued his punishing assault on her cunt, still dripping and twitching desperately. His soft hands roughly grasped at her soft chest, giving way to his needs as she whined like a pathetic animal at his efforts.

Music to his ears. This was more like it. 

"More what, my sweet filthy girl?" 

His hand dropped from her chest, hands sliding over her wide hips before smacking her ass. Yuri gripped her tighter and paused to grind his dick in a circle and wait for her answer. High off the ecstasy of overexertion, his Professor was barely able to answer him. 

" _ F-fuck m….mmmMMMMMM…mee.... _ " 

“Would that  _ satisfy you _ , truly?” 

“G-gods yes Yuri  _ please _ …”

His hand dropped to put direct pressure on her clit, sensing that both of them were near their peak as he began to shake, breathing heavily as he moaned lightly to her pathetic cries, her small hand grabbing at the bed frame for anything concrete to tie her to the real world. Her head spun, pulse racing as his finger over her nub made her see stars, tensing tight around his hot length while he continued to take his fears and frustrations out on her willing pussy. 

Byleth clenched fiercely and came suddenly with a cry again, screaming into his pillow and pulsing in a near punishing vice grip on his manhood before he barely pulled free in time with a breathy gasp, spilling across her back before he collapsed. His shaky arms would no longer hold him as his purple bangs stuck to his forehead, catching his breath while he tried to stop his head from spinning. She crumpled, boneless and satisfied with a whine, still riding out her high yet again with a blissful smirk across her face. 

"F... _ fuck… _ " 

It was nearly too much for him, blinking hard as he tried to regain his senses enough to find something to at least clean her, nearly falling over as he tripped from his bed over her to find some discarded article of clothing to soil. He returned, shaky hands cleaning her gently before he gave up on existing for a few minutes, a melted puddle of a man laying next to her while she giggled like an idiot. 

"You are too cute… you better be careful."

"Or what,  _ Yuri-kins _ ?"

_ Or I will fall for you entirely.  _ It may have been too late already. He switched moods, smacking her ass with a broad palm once more to see her jolt with a whine. He cleared his throat, scooting up next to her to soak her in as she was. 

"Nothing."

A contented hum fell from her as she curled closer to him. Her hair was a frizzy mess of his own doing, the sweetest smile gracing her face for a few seconds before he leaned in to kiss her forehead gently. 

“Can I stay? I still don’t think I should go far in my state.” 

“Sure thing.” 

He didn’t hesitate to extend that kindness to her even after how rough he had been; it was the least she deserved. He pet her hair until Byleth immediately passed out, before he could even cover them from the damp cold underground and he quickly joined her. Two exhausted messes, glad for one night of reprieve before things went to shit.

He woke alone with a start, still naked, to Balthus loudly busting in alerting him to the crazy headache he nursed. She left without a word, a glass of water on his chair the only thing telling him anything had happened at all, never addressing it again before disappearing for good.


	2. Blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was born of an RP so I modified it a lot to fit 
> 
> nicole_Lynn on here <3

Sitting on the edge of the banister surrounding the training grounds that windy spring day, Byleth stretched her arms and legs out waiting for her pupil to show. After all that had happened between her and the leader of the Ashen Wolves before she fell to the ravine and disappeared for five years, she planned to return to business as usual with her trademark cool demeanor today. He hadn’t said a word, even after they had reunited. Byleth silently prayed that he would continue to ignore their drunken slip-up of so many years ago.  _ Just a weak moment. Nothing more. _ She wore no armor, not necessary with practice blades to teach Yuri some of the finer points of swordplay since he had asked  _ so nicely _ ... 

Byleth may have some doubts about the nature of his feelings after their tryst but even after all this, she couldn't say she hated the attention deep down. All the time after fusing with Sothis and awakening the true depth of her emotions had been spent juggling too many responsibilities, far too busy even process how she felt about the trickster until that decision was made for her with Abyss’ trademark disgusting, if not effective, booze shortly before the monastery fell. And now… after falling for five years and coming back without a word, he had been cold, to say it short. Truthfully, she had not been able to stop thinking about his greedy hands on her ever since then but felt it ill-advised to bring up at such an inopportune time as a simple study session.

Maybe she was just stressed. Maybe he was just lonely. Nothing had been said between them since she brought food a few days ago and he asked for a training session, and he barely hinted at much then at any rate...

Tying her hair up in a messy ponytail near their meeting time, she hoped he would make good on their promise anyway. Yuri arrived at the training grounds wearing a simple workout uniform of a loose pullover shirt tucked into high waisted pants that showed off his, as he would say, “sculptured collarbones”. Walking inside, he immediately noticed Byleth, and warmly smiled. There she sat, confident and calm, and just as beautiful as ever. He was truly so glad to hear she was alive, regardless if she cared for him still or not.

“Good day, Professor. I hope I am not late.” He spoke nonchalantly, approaching where she relaxed.

"Not at all. I'm glad you could make it. Do you need time to stretch? It's probably a good idea considering how much of a workout I tend to dole out." Byleth rose, cracking her back in an undignified manner. She met his mischievous gaze with her usual muted curiosity before walking over to toss him a blade from the pile and taking one herself. Yuri ached to joke about how well she loved to _ work him out, _ but respectfully kept it to himself to raise an eyebrow instead. It would prove more difficult to stay on track than he had hoped…

“I must say, I’m rather surprised at how willing you were to just up and give away your secrets like this.” 

She ignored his baiting, responding as flatly as she could despite the annoyance of him immediately toying with her again. 

“I  _ am _ still responsible for keeping everyone alive, and that includes me continuing to train you all regardless of how  _ defiant _ they may prove. You are at the point you need further instruction to keep honing what you have, so that is what I’m doing. Take it or leave it.” 

“Making it all the easier for a scoundrel like me to exploit your weaknesses? A bold move Miss Eisner.”

“You wouldn’t. Not to me.” 

She called his bluff plainly, averting his gaze knowing she was right. Even after all she had done, he couldn’t hurt her. Not _ really. _

“Tch.” He conceded, hooking his training sword in his belt as he stretched. Byleth started with her clear, commanding voice to give him time to process the information while getting ready. 

"Alright. So. You already know the basics of swordplay. But if you wish to learn my personal style, you have to know the base from which I pull. Fast, loose, reserving energy. Which is why I recommended stretching a lot, it's easy to throw things out when you're overextending certain moves to maximize gain. Like snapping a rubber band, for a tiny amount of pullback, you get a huge pay off when that energy is released." She walked over slowly, giving prep talk while standing next to him in a wide stance. 

"Felix described it as dirty. I just call it smart."

“It  _ is _ smart. Being able to move faster than your enemy helps to gain the advantage in a standoff.” Yuri agreed, cracking his neck as he noted her cute messy ponytail and the fact that she wasn’t wearing much armor with a weighted glance she wouldn’t acknowledge. She nodded at his additions. 

"Exactly. It’s also helpful for smaller fighters like us who do not have the advantage of strength to force the foe’s hand. When the difference is life or death, not how proper or fancy it looks, you have to prioritize what works. The worst part, of course, is still analyzing your opponents quickly enough, but again that's where the strategic defensiveness plays off." she took a generic idle pose, but then relaxed it just a bit so you could tell she wouldn’t get injured from the lack of support but wasn't locking up her limbs either.

Yuri nodded, standing up straighter. “Strategic defense  _ is _ important. You can’t make yourself vulnerable by taking too much time or energy to examine your opponent. Every second counts.” He added with a cool air, relaxing how he stood to match her posture.

"Yep. We have the advantage of speed-" she thrust forward with a quick upward swipe and a cry before circling back to a low idle, "-but not of range or power. Get in, get out. Any means necessary. Swords are generally sharp enough that if you time it correctly it can be over in a few swift strikes against most opponents." She moved into a second strike, a fakeout leading to a jab that looked like it would have thrown her off balance if not for the follow up being planned beforehand.

"This second move is great for reversal of expectation because they will anticipate your faltering, but not that you planned ahead of time to move into a jab while they tried to take advantage of it instead."

“I see your point, catching your opponent off guard is essential.” He shifted his feet, jumping in to try and do as she instructed, his perfectly manicured brows knitted together in concentration. Yuri wasn’t doing a terrible job keeping pace by any means, but she slowed down just a bit to make sure it sunk in. 

"Alright, just mirror what I did. Obviously you can't abuse this single move too much, but if you get the feel in your body down with that it will transfer over and the rest will be a lot easier."

Repeating her move for him, but this time slightly more controlled so he could follow her moves better. Yuri nodded, steadying his breathing to hone his focus. He needed to keep an eye on what she did, knowing that she wasn’t going to go soft on him when finally testing his retention. He tried to remember to stay as loose as possible lest he unintentionally tense up during their training since it seemed that was the nature of this lesson, but it proved so, so difficult when his mind kept wandering, having to reel in his own selfish desires after his anxieties kept growing. 

_ Perhaps this was an ill-fated idea in the first place… putting yourself close to her just to get hurt again. Get through the war, then move on from Abyss. Put her behind you.  _

"That's better." She moved into a new pose, throwing the sword and catching it in an underhanded grip as she stayed slightly slower, blocking a fake blow before reeling back to swipe upwards across the imaginary torso in front of them. The quick flash of her blade, so skilled and smooth, like it was not a separate piece of metal but an extension of her soul. The dance, reminding him of that untamed command that intrigued him in the first place.

"It's the push and pull. Think like there's a tiny pin’s head of energy on the tip of your blade. Focus everything you do there. Like.." she paused after halfway through that move a second time, snapping her fingers and pinching the bridge of her nose brainstorming a better way to phrase her thoughts. "Like when you focus a blast of magical energy. You hold it closed in a tiny fist mentally and only once you have it focused tightly enough do you throw it, right?"

“That’s right.” Yuri answered and chuckled as he rubbed his sore neck and let her talk, glad that she was keeping things on his level for now. “How I cast my own magic is unique, but I catch your drift.” Gently, he clarified for her, lowering his sword. Byleth’s manner of teaching was honestly brilliant he thought, effortless and easily digestible even with the advanced nature of these ideas due to how hands-on and easy to visualize she made it. He was not struggling to keep up, nor was he bored. It was doing wonders to help him keep on track, to be honest.

"Similar concept, different application." She affirmed with him, nodding resolutely with a small bob of her hair. "See, you would probably be able to incorporate both sides of this at the same time with Trickster class. So, same thing, it's that push and pull, but knowing when to forget that as well. Be smart." 

She readied herself across from him now, sucking in a breath of air as she lunged in, setting him on the defense, but making sure she was leaving some gaps he could capitalize on if he had been picking up on her strategy so far. Over exaggerating in parts, useless waste of energy moves that she would never use in a true battle in a failed attempt to land more damage than was smart, a random twirl. He braced himself, jumping on an opening as he went on the offensive quickly to strike back before switching back on the defensive, his gaze solely on her eyes, not to telegraph what he had planned next. Yuri smartly noted the random twirl before she finished it, coming in and attacking again, trying not to give away his confidence on his face. She thanked the goddess he picked up on that one, beamed as their blades clashed, yet she refused to cave. It was always exciting when someone else grasped the basics of her style, and she was more than glad to give away her technique to someone who would appreciate it. Gridlocked for a short while back and forth, she held back as she had instructed him to do as well before risking a surprise low swipe at him to see if he would pick up on that as well to conserve his energy. Paying close attention to his exertion, she could tell he was focused intently. He quickly noticed her going for the low sweep, catching her training sword underneath his boot actually picking up on her fakeout to teach him, grinning at her. 

“Got you.” He winked and licked his lipstick gently with a smirk; mint lip gloss. She remembered. Swallowing hard, she tried to redirect the focus away from his perfectly devilish expression through thick lashes.

"If you wish to turn the tables Yuri, it's more efficient to keep that momentum rather than stop it as you did here, use that opportunity to-" and at that she ignored him hunched over her weapon, dropping it entirely and forcing his arms apart as she continued forward in the opening to throw him to the ground in a chokehold as gently as she could while still getting her message across. "-use  _ any _ means necessary to gain the upper hand." Her chest heaving as she stood over him for a short second, pressure still on his racing pulse as she pinned down his sword arm with her free arm. 

"There is no dirty play in life or death. Civility means _ nothing _ if you lose. Bite, punch, kick, spit. Unconventional methods for survival are often beyond these snooty nobles’ understanding and that is why they often lose when it matters." She stayed straddling him probably too long as she emphasized her point. Yuri was stunned for a short moment, surprised that she had parried him so quickly and winded from the fall. A few beats later, though, he smirked widely and the mood on his face shifted drastically.

“Oh really? So it isn’t playing dirty if I do, say...  _ this _ ??” 

Before she could process what he had said, Yuri had swiftly swept her bent knees to knock her forward, using that momentum to flip her over and pin one leg down with his knee while he was bent over her pinning both of her arms down above her head roughly, until she was forced to relent. 

“How is that, _Professor?_ ” Intent laced heavily as he addressed her mockingly, he panted softly as he gazed down at her. Yuri’s pale violet locks slowly fell loose from his low bun, framing his face. Something about his ferocity set alight that fire in her again, surprise painting her large features as she was pinned helplessly. _Not that she would have fought back with him looking at her like that again…_ _No. I shouldn’t give in to him. That did not work out well last time._

" _ Gods _ you are a quick study... you do not know how frustrating it is trying to force someone like  _ Ingrid  _ to get nasty." Her joke apparently didn’t land, considering his lack of response. She cleared her throat, averting her gaze quickly.

"You did well."

“Did I?” He asked her, lightening up and gently removing his death grip on her wrists, still straddling her. However, upon noticing her avert her gaze, his confidence deflated. Unsure of her hesitation and for once having no ulterior motives, he truly did wish to learn this day.

“Then  _ why _ do I have the sinking suspicion I did something wrong?” He prodded softly, gazing at her with genuine concern in his voice.  _ Had he not noticed her blush? How could she tell him his intense gaze reminded her of when he was furiously… _ She laughed nervously, flexing her hands but not moving from under him. 

"I... it's nothing. Just. Have a lot on my mind is all."

He blinked, even more confused. However, in this position, his gaze turned from confusion to self-consciousness in an instant as he picked up on the reason for her reaction. For all his worry, Byleth seemed to be the one who would ruin things in the end. He had completely forgotten about flirting with her for half of their time here only to...

“O-Oh... Goddess... I am such a moron. I am  _ so _ sorry, Byleth. Truly... I was just so caught up in the training that I... ” He stated, pushing the small strands of hair away from his face, his cheeks red with embarrassment as he immediately jumped away. His genuine concern and worry were entirely too sweet but it did little to help snuff the fire he now rekindled.

“You’re free to hit me. Punch me or  _ something _ … I ruined our good intentions yet again.”

She nervously laughed a second time. 

"I'm _ not _ hitting you. It’s just incredibly hard to focus when..."  _ you look so ethereal with that crazed look in your gorgeous eyes... _ Finally meeting his gaze again, it was tender instead. There it was, the actual genuine Yuri underneath all his sarcasm and honeyed words… If only he wouldn’t quit hiding that around her maybe they could talk… Pushing those stupid dreams away, she swallowed hard and caught her breath while continuing to stare at him with a nod. It would do no good to cry over things long and gone. He didn’t wish to dwell on them, so neither should she.

"Let’s continue. I have a few more moves I think would prove useful..."

“Y-Yes. Of course.” 

Yuri answered, jumping up and taking her hand to help her up off the ground. He gazed at her soft face one last time, sensing just a hint of sadness in her large expressive eyes, try as she might to cover it. But perhaps he was a selfish opportunist misreading things... Raising his training sword to see her flash a rare smile that once made him a desperate man, Yuri was more invigorated than ever to keep going. Byleth was right. It  _ was _ difficult to focus now... 

But he had to hold off, at least the time being. Brushing herself off and shaking her hair out, Byleth picked her sword up once more, gripping it in front of her. 

"Speaking of  _ dirty moves _ , Yuri-Bird _. _ What do you say I teach you a mixed attack with magic?" 

“Alright, I’m intrigued. Hit me.”

Standing beside him again, she fancifully flipped her sword in her right hand to an underhanded grip again, standing in what would look like an awkward stance. Very pulled back, but the weight was on her front right leg. She spoke as she rushed away from where he stood. 

"Match this."

She executed the move on a dummy a bit aways, running forward with her arm at a 90° and her magic arm thrown back for balance before approaching it with a loud cry, slashing backward across its chest as she flipped before blasting it with a lighting strike immediately after. Yuri watched, fascinated again by her execution; she was quite a beautiful sight to behold as she taught, losing his focus on the technique to marvel at her savage grace. 

"Alright. Your turn."

“I’ll give it a try.” Yuri answered, smiling. Holding his sword arm at a 90° angle, his magic hand back for balance as he ran forward, slashing back, last-second he did follow through with using lightning the first time but swiftly changed hands and shot lightning at the dummy a second time before relaxing.

"Err... close? The lightning wasn't the problem it was the…” she walked over to where he stood, relaxed. Bringing her arms gently near him so he knew what she was doing, she fixed him. Took his left arm further back. Stiff. She shook it out until he loosened up, then stood behind him closer. "Angle... it..." her hand over his forearm, she slashed down slowly while guiding him. 

"Underhanded you want the power to come from higher up on your arm, not the wrist or you'll injure yourself… you only move your wrist at the very end for that tiny pinpoint of a snap I mentioned earlier..." 

She slid her right arm back, satisfied he was holding it properly and knew how to push through it, but now his lower body was messed up. Without thinking, she grabbed his hips and thrust the left side back while slightly dragging him back, altogether too close for respectable comfort. Yuri's surprise was plastered on his face even though she couldn't see, naught but a sharp inhale to signal his awareness as he was frozen by the contact. Instead of dropping her hands immediately, the Professor realized what she did and slowly.... traced over the hollow dip of his delicate hips she still remembered before snapping back with a start, clearing her throat. However, before she could retreat Yuri turned his head and reached up to grab her chin firmly and plant a defiant kiss on her lips. Byleth, flustered and slightly miffed at that, pushed him away roughly with a frown, sputtering a bit before licking his mint lipstick off. 

"I!! I was being!  _ Serious!! _ GAH!" You are so  _ FRUSTRATING." _

She felt a flush run over her yet again as he chuckled lightly in triumph; this seemed to be somewhat of a recurring problem... No matter their frustrations, neither could keep their minds straight around the other.

“You _ minx, _ touching me first then getting upset. Sorry, you were just being  _ too cute  _ to ignore  _ Professor… _ ” He spoke to her and went back to reset how he was standing, moving like how she had positioned him before. She crossed her arms and cleared her throat, resolutely stepping away from him and trying to make herself seem as intimidating as possible as her stone-cold tone boomed at him. Like a tiny angry five foot three kitten fluffing up its body to appear more aggressive, she slammed the sword into the ground in front of her, standing it upright in the dirt.

**"Again."**

He nodded, moving to repeat the attack, slashing the dummy underhanded and attacking with just one lightning this time, ending in the stance she wanted him to be. She watched him closely this time, both evaluating him and now that the breach of professionalism had been shattered... unfortunately…  _ accidentally... _ undressing him in her mind... 

"Once more." She widened her squared posture some more, relaxing her shoulders as she tore apart his every move. He nodded, going back to the start, readying himself. He narrowed his eyes at the dummy and attacked it again, adding a bit more speed to his assault and attacking almost flawlessly, stumbling over his own feet a bit near the end.

"Hey whoa, this is what I'm talking about. You're gonna have to practice all these later before trying it in the field." she bounded the few short steps over, steadying him. "Because you're putting your whole weight behind most of these you gotta be 100% sure you can commit to it or..." she took his arm from where he braced himself against the dummy and barely tapped him off balance. Yuri reeled over, grabbing the dummy to stay upright, disappointed in his own failings yet again. He was getting too ambitious in his need to beat her once again.

"I have no problems with commitment." 

Byleth stared incredulously. 

"No matter. I have one more example or you could test these out on me."

Glancing at the woman inches away, he knew exactly why Byleth was so magnetic. Effortless, stunning, unbothered. She was so unassuming, yet she always commanded a room with her presence. Commanded  _ his  _ attention entirely. For one such as him, this should be considered an unwelcome weakness, but he somehow always felt himself giving in to it entirely every time she asked. That was… until she left for five years. Yuri’s face remained so close, his effervescent smile slowly sinking at the memory. She tried to back away and maintain a professional front one last time, blinking fast to wipe her mind of unbecoming thoughts. 

"It...it's up to you Yuri-bird."

“Up to me?” He asked with a grin, and a bit of a teasing manner. “You know that’s a dangerous gamble to make now don’t you~” he winked.

"Well I _ was _ going to be nice, but I can see you are in some sort of mood and I'm still rather pent up. Let's fight for real and try these out." She rolled her shoulders, cleavage being squished together ever so slightly at the move, visible without her armor and brooch before she picked up her practice sword once more and stood before him, staring down her nose at her pupil with a resolute air that concealed her own personal frustrations.

“Ready when you are...” His gaze trailed down to her chest before he snapped his eyes back up to hers, clearing his throat and making  _ sure _ she saw where his attention was.

_ “Professor.” _

_ “It’s Byleth.” _

Yuri blinked, going to ready his practice sword again, still grinning. He could tell he was wearing her down, cracks in the unaffected air she put on to keep a safe distance eroding with every tiny hint they threw at each other. The man wasn't even sure why he was so insistent on getting her to admit she was crazy for him still; he couldn't even face his own vulnerability either.  _ But if she couldn't help but get distracted by the same memories as he…  _ Yuri gazed at Byleth while he readied his sword. 

"Winner gets one favor,  _ no _ questions asked." 

Upping the ante, she gave him no time to process the rule change before laying in, playing a bit conservative with her blows but trying to trick him into faltering or using the moves she showed him in a bit too obvious way. She well knew how he could read her offer. Perhaps somewhere deep inside she hoped he would miraculously win anyway and take advantage of her again, but she wasn't about to show her whole hand in a game of wits.

“Deal.” He answered as he answered her strikes with fervor. She smirked, hoping that sweetening the deal would give him some extra incentive to not bore her further. 

Byleth had planned on letting him win, but that was summarily thrown out the second she could tell his more than flirtatious mockery was intentional. Time to see how well he uses these techniques on her, considering he hadn't soaked in much other than how much he enjoyed seeing her without armor on. Teach him a lesson in toying with the notorious Ashen Demon. Vindictiveness was a new look for her, she wasn’t sure if she liked the feeling or not considering she would most likely regret letting herself get carried away like this.

"Tell me, Yuri. Why are you wasting my time just to tease me?" She tried to push into his space a bit too much too early, not having worn him down enough and getting rebuffed defensively before she countered with a blunt bop to his side with the flat of her blade as a warning. He hissed, narrowing his eyes at her as he tried to reverse the energy back into her space, pushing himself a little harder, not noticing how much of a mistake that probably was.

“Well I wasn't at first, but you are just _ so _ delightful to toy with, _ Professor~” _

"You should know that anyone who has pushed me this much NEVER had it end well for them. So,  _ big boy,  _ tell me?? Do you WANT that?? Do you WANT me to hate you for good?? Or are you just teasing me for a mistake???" She felt the fury rising in her chest, for what? What reason did he have to play with her again if he wasn’t planning on forgiving her for something she couldn’t control?

_ Two can play at that game. _ She blankly taunted him, keeping her feet light as she spun around avoiding an overstep on his end, but not capitalizing on it like she could have just to give the poor lad a little false hope. She wasn't even breaking a sweat yet. Yuri tried his best to guard against most of her attacks, narrowing his eyes. He did not know her aim, but tried to stay dutiful and use the tactics she had just shown him. It wasn’t the wisest idea to taunt her, but he just couldn’t help himself. It was so much easier than facing things properly. He was definitely pushing himself, but was he hoping to impress her? Win? Finally get the truth?

“Well that depends on how serious you are abou-”

“About  _ WHAT.” _

Byleth took her anger and honed it to a fine point of control, supercharging her focus, not destroying it. Yuri went to counter her on her own mistake, gritting his teeth as he pushed himself a lot more than necessary in an attempt to get some breathing room. He hadn’t yet realized he had failed to exploit tons of openings she left him, the trail of breadcrumbs left untouched.  _ Serves him right for losing focus.  _ Byleth had always been addicted to the adrenaline rush of fighting, but even more so now that she got to see that intensity in him once more. A sick smile slowly spread across her face as she poked low anticipating him trying one of her evasive maneuvers.

He stumbled over his own two feet once more, leaving him wide open for an attack. Byleth moved in, forgoing her sword to straight-up punch him square in the solar plexus for his oversight and knocking the wind out of him before backing up and waiting for the recovery. She was being awfully generous but it seemed this single lesson wouldn't be enough. 

“Tearing down my defenses and getting me drunk just to, what? Get what you want? Is that what you always do?? Is that why you were never a proper house leader, because you can't commit to anything? Or is it because you're an ungrateful shallow  _ bastard _ ?”

Oh, now she said it. That stung. Yuri had worked so hard for all he had. Done so many things. Thrown away his dignity, his body, his morals… all to still be considered inferior by the one he wanted approval from most. 

“I-” He coughed, “-may be a bastard but at least I know who I am. You seemed  _ sooo eager _ to bare it all I just couldn't help myself I guess.”

Yuri wheezed, rubbing his chest as he looked at her, already panting as more of his hair escaped his hair tie, leaving him a sweaty mess. She gave him a moment to recover while he caught his breath but her dead-eyed glare refused to falter, chilling him to the bone. He sighed, narrowing his eyes, biting his lip. Yuri knew he deserved it, but was surely going to make her pay for that jab to the gut.

"Bruise your ego?" She tilted her head, curious for the pause as she kicked her heels together. Apparently she had socked him pretty well, considering how long he was taking to rebound. 

“Maybe a little more than my ego, but I’ll recover.” 

But he wasn’t going down easily, still pissed at her earlier comment. So against his better judgment, he pushed the issue.  _ He wanted to see her snap.  _ Yuri rose, getting into her personal space, snaking his hand around her form to grab her ass, whispering into her skin as he grazed his lips along her jaw. He thought he caught the faintest gasp as she stiffened, stubborn to the end. When the Professor didn’t wish anyone to see her true feelings, they  _ didn’t _ , and with this powerplay to try and resolve their issues one way or another neither of them wished to budge from their point. His soft hold on her, caressing the small of her back as she stood blank and impassable as if he was no more appealing than a piece of moldy bread. He whispered low into her hair, taking his sweet time to impress every word into her skin.

“Tell me  _ Professor, _ is hiding from the memory of us _ FUCKING _ truly going to make you feel any better? Your talk about a  _ lack of commitment _ surely feels like some projection here if I'm being honest.”

Pushing him away roughly, Byleth gave him the scariest blank stare he had ever seen. Her blade rose as they stood chest to chest, faces inches apart as she pushed the tip forward into his space to poke his cheek. Dangerous in the hands of someone inexperienced, but in her hands, it just made his heart race evermore.

“It’s.  _ Byleth. _ .. You better drop this before I ruin that pretty little face of yours.”

Inhaling deeply as neither moved for many long tense seconds, she finally rolled her eyes and pulled the blade from his skin to let him compose himself once more, brushing himself off and taking the time to fix his hair as slowly as possible before grabbing his sword once more.

“You know what I think,  _ Byleth _ ? You shut down everyone who gets close because you're a  _ coward. _ Are you anticipating me using you before I've actually done it? What if I told you I was actually sincere this whole time?" 

He laughed openly, a sick chuckle of disbelief at how upset he let himself become at her stubbornness. The king of the brutal and unforgiving underworld, bothered by one silly girl?? But he bitterly dug in; he wasn’t going down easily. She  _ would _ hear him out, win or lose. He came at her once more with renewed vigor, as she maintained her ground but nothing more in anticipation for whatever strategy he was planning on using. 

“Or at least I was, until three  _ YEARS _ after you disappeared I caved and  _ finally _ put you in my little funeral book. What? I’m supposed to just… forget that you up and  _ abandoned  _ me after _ all  _ your empty promises now?” Byleth rushed in, twisting his sword thrust around itself to give herself some room to force him off balance once more with a cry as she tried to ignore his words. A sickened, defeated lilt to his speech as his arms were forced wide lest he get a deep gash to his sword arm, hissing in frustration.

"I promised you nothing. I am not in the mood for you to be willfully obstinate, Yuri. Is this how you treat everyone you claim to care for?” Her voice held no intonation, but it was clear she was anything but calm underneath the surface. A fiery fury, broiling at his purposeful twisting of the situation to make her feel guilty for something outside her control. How  _ dare  _ he hold that against her, when she came back as soon as she humanly could?? She threw all of that into making sure he  _ knew _ who was in charge here, getting more and more clumsy as he went despite this supposing to be a training exercise. It seemed the pretense of that had fallen a while ago…

“Speak, Byleth. Are you planning on getting me addicted to you and then just dropping me cold turkey again? Did you just want to win?”

Byleth may have been winning the physical battle, but she felt like she was still at a disadvantage nonetheless. He kept bringing up good point after good point, and she kept hoping that by beating him he would just quit poking at the parts of herself she knew were lacking. 

Like her unwillingness to commit. 

"What's wrong  _ Professor _ ? Afraid I might be right?"

she parried harder, pushing him back with a snarl.

"SHUT UP!" 

She had incorrectly assumed that he was as much of a chaotic philanderer as Sylvain, and that was her undoing. Something of course had drawn her to him, she knew not what, but now that Yuri was asking  _ why _ all a sudden it seemed far too much. 

"I sure hope beating me up is making you feel as good as it does for me, kitten~" 

"Wh-what the hell does that mean."

"I mean it's clear you are hoping I will go away, but now that I've gotten a taste I'm stuck here your helpless slave. That's your own fault, my precious chatterbox. Can't fight your way out of this one." 

Of course, he didn't  _ wish _ to let her win, but perhaps doing so would show her that drawing blood can't solve matters of the heart. Yuri lunged to attack her legs, trying to throw her off balance as she had done to him, but trying to use her own strategy on her?  _ Bad move. _ She saw it coming a mile away, able to use a fake-out until the last second to trick him into throwing himself into that sweep before she deflected and reversed it, bashing the back of his hand with the hilt to make him drop his sword with a cry before kicking him to the ground with his low stance lunging at her making him vulnerable. Venting her mounting frustrations on his form did little to bring her relief. Slowly she came to stand above him, using the tip of her blade to tilt his chin up towards her. Speaking as steady as she could, a small crack in her speech slipped her up.

“Yuri. I just want the truth. What am I to you?”

“Alright! FINE! You want the truth! You get it since  _ you  _ won’t talk. I can’t deny you because I am constantly afraid you would leave me again, but you won’t even look at me anymore. Happy?” The acrid bite of his dry words barely concealed the resentment under the surface as he spoke, speaking through gritted teeth as he glared up at her and clenched his fists in the dirt. 

Yuri looked up at her, his hands flat on the dirt and his training sword too far away. He was stuck. If he tried to go for it well, he wouldn’t have a chance. However that look in her eyes... it made him swallow. Hard. Her power enthralled and terrified him all at once, even more so since the stakes had been raised with war breaking out. No room for hesitation, he could see as much. She wasn’t here to waste time flirting with old flames. She was here to settle it.

"Surprisingly  _ sweet _ of you, considering how cruel you've been. Again. What am I to you." 

"You're gonna have to pull it from me if you can't tell already."

"Do you relent?" she cooed, looking down at him as she inched closer. "Or are you looking for more punishment?" Her blade stayed at his delicate skin, despite how dull it was he must have felt the intensity anyway. In her hands, it could absolutely still do damage; he had seen as much minutes prior. 

"Would that truly make you feel better?"

His gaze darted between her face and her heel inching closer to his crotch, swallowing thickly. He so badly wished to give her all she wanted... but she still wasn't getting it. Yuri gritted his teeth, trapping her leg between his knees with a scowl.

“And what is my punishment if I say I don’t...?”

“Then I'd tell you to sing for me, you  _ dirty slut. _ Sing until I  _ believe _ you. Until you’re crying.”

That snapped something in him, flinching away from her words, eyes blown open petrified as he couldn't even face away from her. Frozen in place, dragged back to a time he had wished to bury forever. A time in which he had no power.

_ Had he been acting out all this time just to forget the hands on his body that once paid to hurt him? Did he really believe he deserved no better when it had been years since he had to resort to that for survival? Why was he hoping she hated him when she understood him more than most, at his core? Why was her coldness hurting him so badly?  _

"What? Got nothing to say?" Is it really that easy to break you down?” Byleth again tipped his chin up with the tip of her blade, biting her lip as she stomped painfully close to stomping on his crotch. 

“I… I relent. Please.” Feeble and truly resentful, he put the fear of losing her ahead of his pride once more as he spoke with a barely perceptible weak whisper. He had not moved since she spoke earlier, trying to center himself and recover from the unexpected emotional blow. She read his fear finally after having calmed down a few moments, her rage dissolving immediately when she realized what she had done.

She dropped the sword with a clang.

“Shit.”

Immediately, Byleth fell down in front of him between his bunched up knees as he shook uncontrollably, a single tear falling down his cheek as he swallowed heavily. Nothing but his weak words and fast blinking to signal he was still here. 

“Hey.. hey. Yuri. C’mon.” She fucked up,  _ hard.  _

Her normally soft features looked even more sweet as she rubbed his legs gently, trying to coax him back to fix things. A few seconds passed, coming back to his senses and unlocking all his joints one by one to face her.

“I apologize I had no clue that…”

Cautiously, he continued. “You didn’t know…” 

“I didn’t know. I just. I don’t think I was ready.” 

_ Trust is a choice, is it not? I’m not sure why I’ve been hiding this long… not like it will do any good. _

He spoke gently, trying to still his breathing.

"Byleth? Can we try again? Fresh. Just. Talk. I don’t expect anything, I swear."

Byleth pulled him close, starting to cry herself in embarrassment. All of the tension diffused from the situation, both of them sweaty and dirty and shaking. It really had taken far too much for her to open up, but he was stubborn too, and he knew she wasn’t a prize worth losing. If she was willing to try, he was willing to help. For all her battle prowess, she was still clueless in emotional matters.

“ _ Please. _ I promise I’ll do my best. I just. Can’t forget you… I was so ready to blame you for what was my fault too.”

“I really don’t think falling for someone is anything to blame or hate yourself for.” 

Her gaze fell, nodding her head in understanding before rising and helping him up as well. 

“Is now a good time?” 


End file.
